


bare your teeth (I'll bare my soul)

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bev and Stan are also Vampires, Biting, Character Death, Human Eddie, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Probably missing tags, Rimming, Vampire Richie, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: It was as though everything fell into slow motion and Eddie’s eyes widened, bugging out of his head as he stared. The stranger was tall, with dark curly hair, slight pale skin and red lips that would put Snow White to shame.Who was this guy?Why couldn’t Eddie look away from him?





	bare your teeth (I'll bare my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> OOFT this was a monster of a fic! 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @reddies-spaghetti! 
> 
> Once again this was a collaboration with my lovely bestie El @Tozier-boy and you should all go check out her stuff <3

“I’m telling you Bill, this stupid elective is going to make me drop out. I could be using this time to _study_ not talk about...whatever this is.” Eddie groaned and dropped his head into the desk. It had been a requirement for his degree, the elective, but Eddie saw it as pointless. Why did he have to learn about film studies when he wanted to be a doctor?

Bill let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, “I-It’s an e-elective Eddie, it’s n-not meant t-to be related to y-your m-major.” He pulled out his pen and notepad and began jotting some things down.

The students swarmed into the class, either chatting or grumbling because it was so early, and Eddie turned his head to the door just in time to see someone that he’d never seen on campus before and it was his third year. It was as though everything fell into slow motion and Eddie’s eyes widened, bugging out of his head as he stared. The stranger was tall, with dark curly hair, slight pale skin and red lips that would put Snow White to shame.

Who was this guy?

Why couldn’t Eddie look away from him?

Just at that moment, the other man's head shot up, eyes zeroing in on Eddie almost as though he were searching for him. Eddie’s heart rate began to skyrocket as the sharp brown orbs reached deep into his soul. It was as though the rest of the classroom had disappeared and they were the only two left.

Before Eddie could do anything about the new stranger, he had turned on his heels, rushing out of the room as quickly as he arrived. The moment that Eddie’s eyes lost sight of him, the room returned to normal, voices chattering and Bill’s pen scribbling against the paper of his notebook.

Eddie shook his head violently, hoping to clear his mind.

What the hell was that?

* * *

 

“What the hell was that, Richie?” Stan growled from his place by the sink. “You can’t just walk into a class, and then walk out because one of the students scent was too strong! You said you could control yourself!”

“Easy, Stan,” Beverly hissed as she turned back to Richie, who was running his fingers through his hair harshly, “Rich, calm down and tell me what happened back there?”

"If you could smell it, you would understand." Richie groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes. “The scent, it was stronger than anything I have ever experienced before. It was sweet, so sweet that I knew if I didn’t get out of there I would have done something I’d regret.”

Stan rolled his eyes, so hard that they almost reached the back of his head and crossed his arms, “The dramatics are too much for me to handle.”

Richie stared at him with wide eyes, “I don’t understand. How couldn’t you smell him?” He could have sworn that smell could have reached miles. Hell, he could still feel it linger in the air. "How is it fucking possible? It's intoxicating, how could you not smell it?"

Bev sighed, “It’s normal. Sometimes, blood smells sweeter to some vampires as it does to others.”

“That’s just it though Bev! It’s not just...sweet. Sweet I can handle, I can control myself. This is different. It's... Fuck." Richie ran his hands through his curls and leaned back against the wall. "I don’t think I ever wanted to bite someone that bad...but at the same time, I didn’t want to."

“Is he attractive?” Beverly asked, “It could be the attraction too, makes the need stronger and the blood sweeter. Intense.” She paused, “Did you read his mind?”

Richie shook his head, looking at her. “It was...strange. It could only get snippets, not the whole thing. It was frustrating." He admitted. Richie had gotten used to reading people's minds, and yet with this boy it was as though he was only getting the thoughts that the boy wanted him to have. As though his subconscious knew that Richie was listening in. "He was looking at me and.. God. It felt like he was staring right into my soul." He said, sighing heavily.

"You don't have one anymore." Stan reminded him, cackling at his own joke, leaning back against the sink once more.

Beverly looked at Stan, “Now is not the time for jokes Stanley. He couldn’t completely read his mind. What could that mean. Have you ever witnessed this before?”

“Sometimes our abilities are weaker when the connection with a human being is strong. You said he was staring at you, so he probably felt it too. I don't know what it is, but I've been told about it. It happens rarely. It's almost unique, but sometimes a vampire and a human can create a bond that's more strong and profound that the one between mother and son." Stan explained, looking between the two of them. "Someone says it's unbreakable."

Bev turned her head to gauge Richie’s reaction, “Well, would you look at that. I think Richie just met his soulmate.”

“That’s impossible. Stan just said two seconds ago that I didn’t have a soul. How am I meant to have a soulmate if I don’t have a soul?” Richie muttered, clenching his fists before he stood up and stormed out of the bathroom. He needed space.

Stan pinched his nose, “Nothing good can come of this Beverly. He’s not going to be able to stay away, no matter how hard he tries. The pull of the connection is too strong.”

Beverly threw a worried look at the empty doorway, "Then he's gonna need our help, Stan." She said, looking back at him. "You know Richie. He's impulsive and stubborn." She sighed, folding her arms on his chest. "He needs us."

* * *

 

Eddie walked out of the building after a hefty day of working with blood and medical procedures, phone pressed to his ear as he spoke to his mother, “Ma, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Promise.” He muttered and hung up before she could say anything else. All the way in New York and his mother still thought she had some hold over him.

He walked across campus to his dorm that he shared with Bill, sighing as he pushed open the door and threw himself onto his bed, “I am so exhausted, I could sleep for a whole week.”

Bill was lying on the bed opposite to Eddie's. "We s-s-should go to the party t-tonight." Bill said, holding the flyer in front of his face. "I mean, everyone is going to b-be there and I think it'd be g-good for our s-social life to j-just live a l-l-little, you know?"

Eddie looked over at Bill, “Didn’t you just hear the part where I said I was exhausted? Where does party come into that?”  Bill gave Eddie a look, the look he used when he was trying to pull Eddie into something, and eventually he found himself sighing. “Okay, okay fine. Let’s go to the party.”

He jumped in a quick shower and raided out some decent clothes that he could be seen in public with before rejoining Bill in their living area. Bill didn’t even say anything, he just grabbed Eddie’s hand and tugged him out the dorm and to the frat house where the party was being held.

They weren’t even at the party five minutes before Bill abandoned him to play beer pong.

Great. Fucking fantastic.

As Eddie moved to lean against a wall in the less populated area of the house, he suddenly had the urge to look up. Like something was telling him he _had_ to, and when he did his eyes locked with the same man from earlier. This time, Eddie sent him a smile, raising his hand up in a wave.

He watched as the man raised his eyebrows at him, almost in an amused way, before he started walking over. Eddie’s heart began hammering in his chest, just like it had earlier that day, and he swallowed when he reached him. The man was much taller up close, eyes dark and sending shivers down Eddie’s spine. He placed a hand on the wall, right next to Eddie’s head and smirked, “Having fun?”

Eddie had no idea what possessed him to say what he said next, but there wasn’t a single fibre of his being that regretted them, “I am now.”

The man leaned even closer, almost breathing in Eddie’s very being. Their chests were flush together as his back was pressed against the wall, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “What’s your name?”  
“Edward,” Eddie whispered, “But I prefer to go by Eddie.” He cleared his throat. “What’s your name?”

"You can call me Richie." The man said lowly, reaching a hand up to hold onto his hip. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Eddie._ " He breathed, staring down at his neck and then lips.

Eddie’s head was spinning. Never in his life had he felt such a strong connection to someone _ever._ It was intoxicating. “Richie,” he swallowed, maintaining eye contact.

He felt Richie place his other hand, the one that had previously been against the wall, onto Eddie’s other hip, pressing him flush against the wall and burying his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. Richie’s lips were against his skin, right over his pulse point and he sucked hard, hard enough to bruise. Eddie let out a gasp, his knees trembling as he gripped onto Richie’s shoulders.

What was coming over him?

Then, just as quickly as it all started, Richie had pulled away and was gone.

* * *

 

"I was this close to biting him." Richie growled, his eyes red as he gripped onto Beverly's arm. "I... Fuck, I don't understand! I usually have so fucking much self control!" He snapped. "He... I can't even describe how I feel around him."

Beverly gripped onto Richie’s face, using her power of calming to allow him to focus. “Richie. Focus. If you focused then maybe you wouldn’t feel so much bloodlust. I seen him. I could smell him. Not as strong but, but there is _something._ ”

Richie nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and relying on Beverly. "You need to help me, Bev. I have to stay away from him, okay? You need to help me stay away from him."

Beverly looked at Richie, “Richie- if it’s true what Stan said and he’s your soulmate- or whatever you want to call it, then no one can keep you away from each other. It’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.”

"I'll end up hurting him, I'm sure about that. His smell is too strong." He said, pressing his palms to his eyes. "I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to. Hell, I think that I could kill anyone that _touches_ him."

Beverly looked to the side as her eye caught someone talking to Eddie, who was busy chugging what must have been his fourth drink, “You mean like that guy.”

Richie turned his head and looked at the guy. He could hear his thoughts, he knew what he wanted to do to to Eddie and it made his vision go red. "He wants to slam him against the wall and have his way with him." He growled, his fangs showing slightly.

He could make out some of Eddie’s thoughts, _alcohol, drunk, Richie, weird guy._ It was clear that Eddie was uncomfortable with how close the man was to him. Just as Richie took a step forward, Eddie’s voice filled his ears:

“Uh, some personal space would be nice.”

"Come on, don't be a drag." The guy laughed, and tried to kiss Eddie and that was when Richie snapped, shooting over to where they were standing and pulling the man off of Eddie.

"He doesn't want you." Richie growled, staring at him. The guy looked back at him with a terrified expression and walked away quickly. Richie hissed under his breath before turning to Eddie. "Are you okay?"

Eddie let out a drunken giggle, “ _Richie._ There you are! Where’d you go?” He moved off the wall and stumbled, his body falling forward as Richie caught him in his arms. “I’m gonna be sick.”

Richie wrapped an arm around his waist, protectively and glared at the people looking at them. He held him close as he walked out the dorm. "Come on, Eddie, don't fall asleep on me. Tell me where your dorm is."

“I-that way I think.” Eddie let out another giggle, as he pointed to the door, “I’m sooooooooo drunk.”

"Yeah, you are." Richie said, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. "You should be more careful." He said, refusing to meet his eyes while Eddie's smell filled his nostrils.

“I just- wanted to have a bit of _fun_. Bill said we should live a little and l- and then I meet _you_ and you mouth fuck my neck and then- then you _vanished_. Why’d you leave? Do I smell? Am I ugly? Oh god I’m ugly _and_ I smell.” Eddie slurred.

Richie rolled his eyes, “Shush,” he muttered and reached into Eddie’s pocket for his phone, locating his address. He carried him all the way back to the dorm, pulling his key from Eddie’s pocket also and unlocking the door. As he reached his bedroom, Eddies scent was overwhelming. He could smell his clothes, his bedsheets, everything that Eddie owned was covered in his scent.

Carefully, Richie laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body, “I hope you'll forget about this tomorrow..."

Richie left his room and walked back to the party, where Stan and Beverly were waiting for him. "He's fine. He drank too much." He said, looking at them. "Pay him a visit, Stan. Make him forget. He'll wake up with a bruise on his neck, but he'll have no idea where it comes from. It's for the best."

Stan blinked, “I’m not going to make him forget, Richie. I only do that in extreme cases and this isn’t one of them. If he had drank as much as you said he did, then I’m sure he won’t remember in the morning anyway.”

"Oh, I'm sorry, did it sound like I was asking you?" Richie challenged, standing up straighter and looking him right in the eyes.

“That shit doesn’t work on me Richie,” Stan pushed him back. “Work your your shit on your own. If you knew this would happen, you should have stayed away.”

“I can't fucking stay away from him." Richie growled, glaring at him. "He's like a fucking magnet or something. I don't know what I'm gonna do, okay?"

“Work it out, just don’t use me to do it.” Stan spat and he walked away, vanishing into the night.

* * *

 

The week following the party, Eddie could tell that Richie was avoiding him. He refused to look at him in class and whenever they saw each other in the hallways, or on campus, Richie would turn and walk in the opposite direction. Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

It was exactly a week later that Eddie met Gary, a guy in his most visited coffee shop who had charmed him into accepting a date. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he had gone on a date, and since Richie had dropped off of the radar, clearing uninterested, Eddie decided to accept.

Big mistake.

Gary was, in light of a better term, a complete asshole. The whole way through their date, no matter how many times Eddie tried to change the subject, Gary would bring it back around to talking about how _hot_ Eddie was.

Once again, Eddie tried to pick a neutral topic, something that might turn this date around, “So, what are you studying?”

"Economics." Gary replied, shifting even closer to Eddie. "Want to get out of here?" He asked, putting his

hand on his thigh and squeezing. "My roommate is away for the weekend."

“But we just got here?” Eddie answered, a frown taking over his face. “I mean- if you want to go then sure…”

Gary stood up and took Eddie's hand, pulling him out of the diner and into a narrow alleyway. As soon as they were out of sight, he started to kiss him and his hands started roaming all over his body.

Eddie tried to push him off, “Wait- Wait no- no Gary stop. Stop I don’t- I don’t want this stop.”

"Come on, let yourself g-" he didn't get to finish because someone grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backward causing Gary to fall o the ground staring up at the intruder.  

Eddie’s eyes widened as he realised who it was that had come to his aid. Richie. As he got a proper look at him, he could see that Richie's eyes were red and he was so mad his fists were clenched. "Get the fuck out of here before I rip your face off." He growled.

As Gary scrambled to his feet, rushing out of the alley, Eddie slowly approached Richie, “Richie?

Richie turned him and cupped Eddie's cheek to make sure he was okay. "What the fuck were you thinking? He could have done much worse than kiss you, you know that?"

Eddie looked up, their eyes locking together once again, and he let out a breath. “Why are you always around when I’m in trouble?” He whispered.

"Why are you always in trouble?" Richie shot back, his tone betraying a hint of amusement. He kept his hand on Eddie's cheek and looked back at him, licking his own lips.

“I don’t mean to get into trouble,” Eddie crossed his arms. “What are you doing? You bite my neck, you help me home when I’m drunk and then you avoid me for a week, and now...here you are. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me because you’re really frustrating.”

"I didn't bite your neck." Richie pointed out. "Believe me, you would have noticed if I did. I was passing by and I saw you. You should be thankful."

Eddie let out a soft noise of frustration. “It’s not- I _am_ thankful. It’s just- you made it seem like you- like you were into me, and I don’t- I need you to tell me. Are you? Are you into me?” He asked.

Richie stared at him for a moment before he pulled back. He needed to get away. He took a couple of steps backwards, imposing himself to just turn his back and leave him, but he couldn't. He _couldn't._ The desire was too strong. He couldn't help it.

Eddie felt a little dejected as Richie turned away, but the feeling didn’t last as he was pushed up against the wall as Richie grabbed his face between his hands and crashed their lips together, pushing with his tongue past his lips in a desperate, deep, passionate kiss.

Richie never felt that kind of hunger in a long, long time. He felt thirsty, and his mind was screaming. He pressed against Eddie, without even thinking about how cold his body must had felt against Eddie's. As a whimper escaped Eddie’s lips, it was enough to coax a grown from Richie’s throat. "You shouldn't want this." He breathed against his parted lips, rubbing his tongue over Eddie's lower lip. "You don't even know me."

Eddie opened his eyes, his fingers gripping onto the lapels of Richie’s jacket and he swallowed, “You don’t know me either...”

Richie growled in the back of his throat and pulled him against his chest. "But I feel like I do." He replied, kissing him again and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist tight.

The noises that were leaving Richie’s mouth, the growls, were making Eddie’s knees weak and he tightened his arms around Richie’s neck. His tongue was rough in Eddie’s mouth, and yet it was the best thing Eddie had ever felt.

Richie tilted his head and kissed down Eddie's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and ghosting his teeth over his soft skin. His eyes were bright red, so he refused to look at him, and his fangs were starting to show, despite how hard he was fighting against his impulses. He held Eddie tighter against him, in almost a possessive way. “You have no idea what you do to me, Eddie,” he growled low in his ear enjoying the way the boy in his arms shivered.

Eddie let another whimper pass his lips, “Enlighten me then,” he whispered, his fingers in Richie’s hair. “You drive me crazy. Why? Why do you have this affect on me?”

"I don't know." Richie admitted, finally looking at him. He was holding onto him tightly. "All I know is that you make me go fucking insane. And that the sight of someone's hands on you is fucking unbearable." He said, pulling him flushed against him once more.

Eddie swallowed and nodded his head, “So is this your way of saying you don’t wanna stay away from me?”

Richie gripped Eddie's sides tighter. "I _can't_ stay away from you, Eddie. I tried, believe me, but I can't.

You're like a magnet, pulling me back to you again and again and there's just nothing I can do about it."

“Then don’t,” Eddie whispered. “I’ve never felt like this before, but- but it feels amazing and intense and I don’t want you to stay away.”

"What if I hurt you?" Richie said, more to himself than to Eddie, but loud enough for Eddie to hear. "What if I end up hurting you?"

“Why would you want to hurt me?” Eddie whispered. “When you’ve been protecting me?”

"That's the point, Eddie." Richie cupped his cheek with his dead cold hand. "I don't _want_ to hurt you, but I could. And the thought scares the shit out of me."

Eddie frowned and he swallowed thickly, tilting his head to the side, “I- I don’t understand what you mean?”

"I know you don't." Richie said, looking down at his neck. He pressed his lips to his pulse point and felt the blood running fast. _That_. That was what made Richie realise that that blood, that heartbeat was now the most important thing in his entire life. Eddie was the most important thing in his entire life. "I will keep you safe. I _promise._ "

Eddie felt a shiver run down his spine at Richie’s actions, at Richie’s words, “Safe? Safe from- safe from what?” He breathed, Richie’s lips still pressed against his pulse point.

"Everything." He said eventually, holding him close and burying a hand in his soft curls. He would have kept Eddie safe from everything.

* * *

 

Eddie found out about what Richie _really_ was in the most random way possible. When he was studying. He had been in the library, scouring through some book for information so he could write a paper for his electives class. As he flipped through the pages of the large book absentmindedly, a picture caught his eyes, causing all the blood to drain from his face.

A picture of a man that was the spitting image of Richie.

Right down to the mole on Richie’s cheek.

Eddie had pulled the picture out the book and stormed out of the library in search of Richie. He didn’t have to look for however as the second he turned the corner, his body slammed right into the very person he was looking for. It was almost as though Richie knew he was looking for him.

“Eds?” Richie asked, his voice filled with worry. Eddie knew his expression must have looked wild, but in that moment, he couldn’t bare himself to care. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now.

Eddie swallowed, showing Richie the picture, waving it in his face,  “Is that you?” He asked, biting down on his lip. When Richie didn’t respond, Eddie’s eyes narrowed. ‘Richie. Is that _you?_ ”

Richie chuckled nervously, his hand moving to the back of his neck, “Eds- how can that be me?”

“I don’t know!” Eddie cried out, exasperated, earning him a few odd looks from other students. “I don’t

know, but it is you, and I deserve some answers!”

“Hey, Eds, calm down. It’s just a look alike. A relative maybe,” Richie ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“Yeah, I thought so too, but look closer. This guy, and you, have the same mole,” Eddie moved his finger to the mole on Richie’s face, “Right here.” It hurt, that Richie didn’t trust him. “It’s you, I don’t know _how_ but I know that it’s you.”

Richie just sighed, “Eds-”

“Don’t _Eds_ me, Richie,” Eddie spat and moved away from him. “Whatever, fuck you.”

"Hey!" Richie grabbed Eddie's hand to stop him. "Just, calm down, okay?" He said, speaking lowly. "Just think, Eddie. How can it be me? I'd be like 123 years old by now."

“I don’t _know_ it would make how you know where I am, why you’re always cold, make sense,” Eddie watched him seriously, “I’m not afraid.”

Richie blinked, then he took a step back. "You should be." He said, a little sadly, before turning his back and walking away, the picture still in his hand.

Eddie didn’t even bother following him, if Richie wasn’t going to tell him what the hell was going on, then Eddie was just going to stay away from him.

* * *

 

“He knows,” Richie muttered to Bev and Stan as they sat on his bed in their apartment. “He found the picture, and he knows.” Richie tugged the picture out of his pocket and looked at it. He remembered that day as though it were yesterday, back before he was cursed with eternal life, back when he was human.

“What do you want to do?” Beverly asked, placing a comforting hand on Richie’s shoulders. As she did so, Richie immediately felt much calmer and he knew she was using her gift on him.

Richie knew he had two options. Lie to Eddie and spare him the horror of the truth, or tell him exactly what he was, “I- I want to tell him the truth, but I’m afraid of how he’d react,” Richie confessed and Stan sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, you’ll never know unless you try.” He looked directly at Richie, “If it all goes to shit, I’ll wipe his memory.”

Richie had never been more grateful towards his best friends. “You would?”

Stan nodded, “Just, give us a call if you need us.”

Richie gave the two of them a curt nod before he rushed off in search of Eddie. He found him on campus, sitting in the sun, reading his book. “Hey,” Richie mumbled and Eddie’s head shot up.

“What do you want Richie,” Eddie asked, voice firm and almost emotionless.

“I want to tell you the truth,” Richie eventually spoke, and for the first time in his immortal life, Richie felt scared. “The man in the picture...it is me. You were right.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, a frown taking over his face ,“If that is you then...then how?” Eddie asked, rubbing his temple. “How can you look the same as you do then as you do now?”

Richie let out a nervous chuckle, “Same reason I’m so cold, and no longer have a pulse. If you listen closely, you’ll see I’m telling the truth.”

Eddie stared at him, eyes wide, “I need you to say it Richie. I need you to tell me.”

Richie reached a hand out, brushing his cold fingertips over Eddie’s warm skin, “I’m a vampire. I’m immortal.” He held his breath, waiting for Eddie to turn on his heels and run out of the room never to return.

That moment never came.

When Richie opened his eyes, Eddie was staring at him, his mouth agape, “You- you’re a vampire?”

“Are you scared?” Richie asked, voice almost cracking, almost.

Eddie swallowed thickly and shook his head, reaching to take Richie’s hand in his,  “No, no I’m not scared.”

Richie nodded slowly, dropping Eddie's hand and staring at him. "Does this change what's between us?" He asked, carefully.

Eddie moved his hand back around Richie’s neck, pulling him a little closer, “That depends. Are you

going to go all Edward Cullen on me and say that we can’t be together?”

"That movie is bullshit." Richie grinned. "Animal's blood tastes like fucking shit.” Richie held onto him tight, scared if he let go, then Eddie would vanish. “And we don’t sparkle.”

Eddie’s eyes glistened and a teasing smirk appeared on his face, “Shame, I think you’d look nice all sparkly.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

 

“How did it happen?” Eddie asked quietly. They had left the courtyard soon after the reveal, heading back to Richie’s apartment and laying down on the sofa together. Their hands were clasped, warm skin against cold, and Eddie was fiddling with Richie’s fingers.

“How did what happen?” Richie answered, glancing down at him, a small frown on his face.

Eddie sat up, pulling Richie with him and sitting on his lap so they were face to face, “How did you become a vampire?”

Richie’s expression turned into one of recognition, “Oh, oh well. I had just turned twenty three and my friends and I had gone out for a few drinks at one of the pubs. It wasn’t busy, it was early March and the air was still cold. My friends got drunk playing poker and I got bored. So I headed home. It was late, around three in the morning, and I could feel these eyes on me. I knew I was being watched. My apartment, the entrance to it was down an alleyway. I wasn’t exactly rich in 1918, I had some money, from my family but I didn’t work a boring day job so I wasn’t loaded.

“Anyway as I turned into the alleyway, whoever it was that was following me attacked me from behind and I blacked out. I don’t really remember much after that, only pieces. I remember it hurting like hell, as though I was being set on fire from the inside. When I came to, Beverly and Stan were there, explaining to me that I almost died, but they had chosen to save me by turning me into a vampire. They taught me all about self control and everything else that came with being a vampire.”

Eddie listened to every word that Richie spoke, only waiting until he was finished before speaking up, “So you’re technically over one hundred years old?”

“Technically yes, but I stopped aging when I was twenty three. It took me a long time before I could mingle around in the real world again and it wasn’t until then that I discovered my gift.” Richie explained further.

“Your gift? You have a gift?” Eddie asked, eyes bright and curious.

“We all do, Stan, Bev and I. Stan can erase memories, any memory. Beverly can change your emotions with just a single touch and well...I can read minds.” Richie scratched the back of his neck.

“You- can you read my mind? Or am I the Bella Swan of this story,” Eddie teased, even though he was genuinely curious.

“Shut up. I can...read parts of your thoughts. Never the whole thing. I get words and phrases but that’s about it. It’s as though your mind knows I’m listening in,” Richie explained and Eddie let out a laugh.

“Well I can’t say I’m upset that you can’t read my thoughts. I mean, I get to keep my privacy…” Eddie whispered, moving closer and pressing his lips to Richie’s in a soft kiss.

“I won’t ever intrude on your thoughts Eddie, not unless you want me to. You have your privacy, your mind is your own,” Richie mumbled against his mouth. “I want to take you out, on a date.”

“You want to wine and dine me huh? The 20th Century you is showing,” Eddie teased and he let out a squeal as Richie dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him. “Richie! Stop!” He giggled.

Relenting, Richie let him go, but kept his light grip on the skin of Eddie’s hips, “So...date?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

 

They went to a Thai restaurant that wasn’t far from the campus. It was a place that Eddie had wanted to visit for a while now, but Bill hated Thai food so he didn’t have anyone to go with.

Until now.

Not that Richie...ate anything that he ordered. He did a pretty good job of making it look like he did though.

Under the table, their legs were hooked together and on top, their fingers laced. Richie asked Eddie almost every question that someone would ask to get to know a person, all the way down to what his favourite colour was and why.

It had also been the first date that Eddie had gone on in a year that the guy hadn’t immediately tried to coax him into leaving to have sex, and Eddie enjoyed it. He enjoyed the company, he enjoyed the conversation, he enjoyed the _date._

Richie was even gentlemanly enough to offer to walk him back to his dorm, but Eddie refused. Instead, he asked if he wouldn’t mind Eddie coming back to _Richie’s_ place.

Richie wore a smirk all the way back to his apartment.

They hadn’t even got in the door before Eddie was gripping Richie’s shirt and tugging him down into a heated kiss, fingers moving around Richie’s neck and into his hair.

Richie grinned and bend down to kiss him back, wrapping his cold arms around Eddie's waist and immediately deepening the kiss. He grinned against his mouth as he felt Eddie’s fingers weave into his hair, tugging at his curls and coaxing a growl from his lips. “If I wasn’t already dead, you’d be the death of me Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Instead of answering, Eddie simply lifted one of his legs up to wrap around Richie’s waist, pulling their hips flush together, dragging a high-pitched moan from his lips, “You might be the death of me,” he breathed into Richie’s mouth.

Richie slipped his tongue past Eddie’s parted lips, deepening the kiss even more, reaching a hand down to hike Eddie’s other leg around his waist. His lips grazed over his pulse point, sucking another dark, deep, bruise into the skin there and he pushed Eddie’s hands above his head, pinning his wrists to the wall, “You are so gorgeous.”

Eddie felt his stomach fill with arousal as Richie pinned his wrists together above his head, legs securely wrapped around his waist as their hips met, sending jolts of pleasure up Eddies spine, “R-Richie…” He could see how dark Richie’s eyes had become, and yet, he still wasn’t afraid.

He was _never_ going to be afraid.

"My room?" Richie growled, legitimately _growled_ against Eddie's lips, staring into his eyes, his grip on his thighs tightening so much he was probably leaving the bruises of his fingertips.

Eddie nodded his head, tilting his hips up towards Richie’s as he did so, “Y-your r-room.”

_Oh god, he was beginning to sound like Bill._

Richie grabbed Eddie and pulled him behind him, back to his room that he shared with Stan. He yanked the door open and started kissing him again, without even caring that Stan was there, reading a book on his bed.

"Ew. Gross." Stan groaned, walking out to leave them privacy.

Richie pushed Eddie down on his bed and climbed on top of him, growling in the back of his throat as tugged Eddie’s shirt up and off before moving his attention to his pants.

It was difficult to keep up, to try and match Richie and his need to take control over the situation. Therefore Eddie just let it happen, he let Richie kiss the fuck out of him, he let Richie pin him to his bed and pull his clothes off, and he loved every god damn second of it. He wasn’t even bothered by Richie’s cold skin, it was something Eddie had somewhat grown used to, “R-Richie- _p-please._ ”

Richie's eyes were bright red when he looked up at Eddie, the look on his face resembled the look of an hungry animal. Eddie's arousal made his scent even stronger and Richie's fangs were showing.

Eddie’s breathing caught in his throat as he fully took in Richie’s appearance. He swallowed thickly and brought a hand up, his thumb running over one of Richie’s fangs, “Oh-oh wow.”

"Wow?" Richie asked, caught off guard. Eddie was looking up at him in awe. When people usually saw them like this, they screamed in terror and tried to run for their lives.

Eddie blinked, “Yeah, wow. What did you want me to do? Run for my life? I’ve already told you- I’m not scared.”

Richie leaned into Eddie's touch, his eyes turned back to their usual shade of dark chocolate. "You're the one I've been waiting for..." He murmured, leaning down to capture Eddie's lips in another kiss.

This kiss, Eddie noticed, was a whole lot softer than any of the others. It was still lustful, but it wasn’t _pure_ lust. It was nice, amazing even. “I am? What a disappointment.”

"Shut up." Richie chuckled, sucking Eddie's lower lip between his lips and feeling it filling up with blood. "I'm scared I'm gonna lose control." He admitted. "Your smell, Eddie...it's so strong."

Eddie tilted his head to the side, “My- my smell?” He asked quietly. “So I _did_ smell. That night of the party when I got drunk and you took me home. I asked why you vanished and if it was because I smell. It was. What do I smell like to you?”

"I can't even describe it. It's sweet, thick... It's rich and intoxicating. I almost feel drunk when I'm around you." Richie confessed, trailing kisses down his chest, using his tongue and teeth.

Eddie’s back arched up as Richie’s tongue and teeth worked their way down his body, “Uh-“ he breathed out, “You-you make me feel intoxicated. Like- you have no idea.”

"Oh, believe me. I do have an idea." Richie said against his skin, grinning as Eddie’s body responded to easily, as though they were meant to fit together, to be together. "You, Eddie Kaspbrak, are different from anyone I've ever met in my entire life and, for the first time since I was cursed with eternal life, I'm happy. I've lived long enough to meet you.”

Eddie inhaled sharply, “I-I just don’t understand what’s so special about me. Why am I the one that you want? There are so many other good looking guys and girls out there.” It was no secret that Eddie was self conscious of himself. For years, growing up with his mother he was made to feel small and weak. He was raised to believe that no-one would ever want to be with him in a romantic, or sexual way. So having

Richie here, telling him that he wanted _both_ , was a little overwhelming.

"Yeah, there are." Richie agreed, climbing back up to kiss his lips. "Except that I don't care about them. I care about _you._ More than anything else in the entire world."

Eddie was still confused, “Okay, but...why?” He asked quietly. “Why me?”

"I don't know why, Eddie. We belong together, I know we do. You're probably the best thing that happened to me since 1918." Richie murmured, kissing him again.

Eddie closed his eyes, kissing him back softly, fingers running through Richies curls, “What are we?”

"Whatever you want us to be." Richie held Eddie closer to his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat.

Eddie’s eyes closed, his mouth falling open slightly, the feeling of arousal returning. “I-I think you know. I- I need you to say it.”

"What would the best word to describe us be?" He wondered aloud. "Boyfriends? Partners?" He sucked another hickey on his neck. "Mates?"

_Mates._

“M-Mates huh?” Eddie breathed heavily, tugging Richie’s lips back up to his own. “You make me crazy.”

Richie deepened the kiss and gripped Eddie's hips, fingertips pressing into the skin hard enough to bruise, "You make _me_ crazy." He groaned as he started grinding slowly against Eddie's hips.

Eddie whimpered, his head spinning. He needed to feel Richie, he needed Richie to touch him. “Richie- Richie please?” He breathed. “God- I- I want you so _badly_.”

Richie groaned in the back of his throat, pulling of the rest of his clothes and throwing them onto the floor. Once he was naked, he slowly pulled down Eddie’s boxers so they were both naked and he moved to hover over him. Slowly, he pressed down against Eddie's body and grabbed his thighs and pulling them up around his waist.

Eddie’s head tossed back into the pillow as Richie gripped onto his thighs tightly, pulling their naked bodies together. Eddie couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, every thought was _RichieRichieRichie_. “I-oh- uh. Richie.”

"I don't want to hurt you." Richie breathed against his neck, feeling Eddie's goosebumps under his touch. "Are you cold?"

“No- no I’m not cold. I’m _not_ , I’m warm, I’m turned on.” Eddie tightened his thighs around Richie’s waist. “ _Please?_ ”

Richie nodded and kissing him again, reaching for his nightstand to get the lube. He used his cold fingers to stretch him open, until he was fucking him with three fingers and leaving open mouthed kisses all over his inner thighs.

Eddie trembled beneath him as Richie’s cold, long, fingers fucked him open, stretching him wide so that he would barely be affected by the stretch. High pitched moans escaped his lips, his head spinning with the need for _more_ , “Oh-oh _uh_ , Richie, Richie please.”

Slicking himself up with lube, Richie nodded his head, trying to control himself just a little bit. He didn't use a condom, because there wasn't a single disease he could catch or give to Eddie and finally pushed inside him with a long, animal groan.

As Eddie felt Richie push deep inside of him, a low moan escaped his lips. He could feel Richie _everywhere_ and still he wanted more. He wanted to see the side of richie from the alleyway, the rough Richie.

Richie's eyes went red as rubies as the pleasure overtook him and his fangs were showing. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and the it slammed against the wall, cracking as it broke, but Richie didn't even care. He was groaning and growling and leaving bruises on Eddie's body wherever he touched him.

With each deep, rough thrust Richie delivered, Eddie’s back arched up off the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Each thrust slammed into his prostate at _just_ the right angle and he was screaming, screaming moans of Richie’s name as he fucked him rough and hard and _good_. In his lust filled haze, he heard the headboard crack, but as Richie thrust in deeper, hitting his prostate dead on, it left his mind, “Oh- oh god, R-Riche...I’m gonna come!”

Richie stared down at him with such hungry eyes that he could have eaten him alive. He grabbed Eddie's hips and thrusted harder, faster, fucking him as he had never fucked anyone before. His mouth watered from the smell of Eddie's body and he had to physically stop himself from biting him.

Tears of pure, absolute pleasure filled in Eddie’s eyes, slipping down his cheeks. His body was Richie’s, his mind was Richie’s. The familiar heat coiled in his stomach as he reached his peak, coming all over Richie’s chest as he continued to fuck him rough and hard.

Richie could feel his orgasm hitting him even if nothing came out of him. He came hard, his vision going blank as his mind kept screaming Eddie's name. He moaned, screamed it, even. Probably everyone in the dorm had heard them but he didn't care. He stared down at Eddie and guilt filled him as he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh my god..." He said in horror, pulling away. "You're crying... I hurt you..."

“Huh? No- no you didn’t hurt me. Just tears of pleasure, that’s all,” Eddie mumbled, body still shaking with the aftershock.

Richie blinked and got closer again. "Tears of...pleasure?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and examining the look on Eddie's face. He didn't look hurt. Not in the slightest.

“Mhmm, pleasure. Not pain,” Eddie hummed, his eyes dropping closed again and he paused, “not that I wouldn’t be opposed to a little pain, y’know, if I deserve it.”

Richie grinned and licked his lips, staring down at him. "So you liked it?" He asked, running his hands up Eddie's thighs.

A shiver made made its way down Eddie’s spine as he felt Richie’s hands up and down the sensitive skin of his thighs, watching as the quivered under his rough touch. “ _Loved it_.”

"Never had sex with a vampire before?" Richie chuckled, laying down next to him and wrapping an arm around his hot waist. Eddie’s body was sticky with sweat, his skin glistening in the glow of the room and Richie thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Can’t say I have,” Eddie mumbled. “But you’ve set the bar really fucking high.”

Richie grinned and drew patterns on Eddie's skin with his fingertips. "You know, I've had a lot of sex in my life, but no one ever felt so good around me." He ran his hand down, to brush over Eddie's parted legs.

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip as Richie’s hands moved between his legs, “T-tell me, w-what you would do...to me.”

"I want to tie you up. I want to chain you down." Richie whispered in his ear. "I want to make you forget everything until the only thing you can remember is my name. I want to make you feel how much I want you." He pushed two fingers inside him, well aware of how sensitive he must have been. "I want you in any position. In any way. I want to make you come without touching you." He brushed his fingers over his prostate. "I want you to feel me for days. I want to be the only thing on your mind."

Eddie’s body reacted, arching up into Richie’s fingers, his head nodding at his words, “ _Do it_ ,” he whimpered, spreading his legs further apart so Richie had more room to work.

With a smirk, he added another finger, thrusting inside him and looking at him. Richie moved his lips to Eddie’s neck, and then up to his ear "I want to bite you while I'm inside you." He said lowly, moving back down and ghosting his fangs against his skin.

Eddie let out a gasp at the feeling, Richie’s fangs grazing his pulse point and he whimpered, his cock already getting hard once again, “Bite me. I trust you.”

"No." He reasoned, pushing his fingers hard inside him. Not that Richie didn’t contemplate it, he really

did. He thought about how it would feel to sink his teeth into Eddie’s skin, to taste his sweet blood on his lips.  "If I lose control, I'd end up killing you." He explained, kissing his pulse point instead.

The breath that left Eddie’s lips was harsh, “ _Uh,_ ” as Richie fucked his fingers hard against his prostate, “ _Richie..._ ”

"Can you come again for me?" Richie egged him on, staring down at him as he kept brushing his fingers against his prostate, moving much faster, much deeper.

Eddie whimpered, breathing harsh as Richie fucked him over the edge, his body trembling as he came, “Oh oh oh. _Richie._ ”

Grinning, Richie watched as Eddie came,  shaking and moaning his name. "Good... Such a good boy." He murmured, accompanied Eddie's orgasm with his fingers before he pulled his fingers away.

“You-you just made me come twice.” Eddie gasped as he collapsed back onto the bed, his body shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasms.

Richie grinned wickedly, "Maybe I could make you come again." He said.  "Three is the perfect number, isn't it?" He leaned down and licked Eddie's stomach, lapping up the come that was splattered there.

“I-I,” Eddie’s eyes were wide as saucers, stomach muscles clenching under Richie’s tongue.

Richie looked up at Eddie and licked his lips. "Don't look so shocked,” he grinned. "I can swallow other things than blood. They just don't satisfy me."

“Do I satisfy you?” He whispered, followed by a light chuckle.

Richie licked his lips, nodding his head, "Oh yes. Very much so." He climbed back to him and kissed his lips, humming as Eddie deepened it, tongue pushing into his mouth.

“Why do I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot?”

"Since when an undead monster that could kill you is jackpot?" Richie laughed, throwing his curly head back.

Eddie sat up, “When that undead monster protects me, thinks I’m beautiful and then gives me two

consecutive orgasms, that’s when.”

"I don't think you're beautiful, Eds. You are beautiful." He said, running a hand through Eddie's soft curls. "The most beautiful human in the entire world."

A blush formed on his pale cheeks and he buried his head into the crook of Richie’s neck. He doesn’t remember if Richie said anything after that as he had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

 

They were inseparable. They would spend any waking time together, tangled around each other, almost as if they were going to break if they spent more than a minute away from each other. It was a bond so strong that Richie would growl and hiss anytime someone looked at Eddie in a way he didn't like.

They were out for dinner, and the waiter had stared at Eddie for a little longer than Richie would have liked. “You are so extra,” Eddie mumbled as he took a bite of his chicken. Even though Eddie knew Richie didn’t need to eat, he insisted on taking him out, and when he did he pretended to eat. “What does like...cake taste like to you?”

"Like nothing, Eds." Richie chuckled. "Actually, like sand. Anything other than blood tastes like sand. That's why we don't eat nor drink." Richie explained, looking at Eddie as he enjoyed his meal.

Eddie pouted, “So...like if I ever became a vampire I wouldn’t be able to eat cake anymore? That’s shit.”

"Don't worry, Eds. You'll _never_ become a vampire." Richie said, looking up at him with a serious look on his face.

Eddie looked at him, a frown on his face, “Wait- what? What do you mean by that?”

"Exactly that. You're never going to become a vampire, and that's the end of this discussion." He said, looking at him. "You're fine just the way you are."

Eddie blinked, “But- but I’m going to get old,” he whispered. “I’m going to get old, and then I’m going to die and you’ll be...you.”

"That's how life it's supposed to be, Eds." Richie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you worrying about this now?"

“I’m not, I’m not,” Eddie sighed, “I’m sorry. Consider it dropped okay?”

"Yeah, okay." Richie nodded, stretching his arms and then cutting more of the food he was pretending to eat.

They finished their meal and as they were leaving the restaurant when Eddie’s phone buzzed. Fuck. It was his mother. He sent Richie an apologetic look and sighed, picking up the phone, “Hi ma, look I’m on a date, can I call you back?”

"A date? _You're_ on a date? Who are you on a date with?" She asked, snorting a little.

Eddie felt that awful feeling settle in his stomach again and he leaned against the wall, “My boyfriend

ma. Remember I told you a few weeks about him? Richie?”

Richie felt Eddie's uneasiness and frowned a little. "Oh yes, yes, I remember. I guess I just assumed he wouldn't stick around." Sonia spoke sweetly.

Eddie closed his eyes, “Why’s that? He’s really nice ma, and he likes me. A lot.”

"Does he?" She asked, sounding surprised.

Before Eddie could respond, Richie growled from beside him and grabbed Eddie's phone, clearing having heard the conversation, "Yes I do." He hissed into the phone. "You fucking bitch, you try to push my Eddie down again and I'll personally come down there and make you apologize by pushing you on your knees." Without waiting for a response, he hit the end call button and placed his phone back into Eddie’s pocket and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders,  “Let’s go, baby.”

Eddie was gobsmacked, “You- you just- holy shit Richie.” His eyes were shining and he let out a laugh, “Her face would be a picture, oh my god.”

Richie grinned and held him closer, kissing the top of his head. "She just needs to try to say some shit like that again." He growled, holding onto him protectively.

Eddie all but snuggled into his side as they walked down the sidewalk and into Richie’s dorm. “So that was my mother,” he said softly as he hung his jacket up, but as he did so, he accidentally knocked over a glass vase.

“Oh shit! Shit!” He bent down to try and clean it up, when a piece of glass cut his hand, “Oh _fuck._ Shit _shit._ ” Blood dripped from the cut and onto the floor beneath him, but Eddie was more concerned about the vase, forgetting that he was in the presence of a vampire, even if said vampire was his boyfriend.

He felt the air shift and suddenly, Eddie forgot all about his bleeding hand. His eyes moved up slowly, meeting Richie’s from across the room. They were bright red, harsh and hungry and he was looking at Eddie as though he was some delicious piece of cake, his nostrils wriggling as he inhaled.

Then Richie growled, low and dangerous, crouching down into a position as though he were about to attack.

Eddie swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his chest, mouth going dry, “Richie- Richie b-baby.

Please- please don’t kill me.” He moved to raise his arms, but all it did was cause more blood to run down his arm, making Richie’s eyes dark as he took a step towards him.

Before long, Eddie’s back was pressed right up against the wall as Richie crept towards him, as though he were hunting his prey. He felt his heart-rate speed up, “Richie- Richie baby, calm down, it’s me, it’s Eddie. Your stupid klutz of a boyfriend.” Even with Richie stalking towards him, fangs out and ready for attack, Eddie still wasn’t afraid. Concerned, maybe, but never afraid. “Chee- come on, come back to me. _I love you._ ”

That was when Richie froze in his tracks, his eyes blinking and he looked at him. His eyes widened as his mind must have caught up with his actions, “Love?" He murmured.

Eddie held out the hand that wasn’t bleeding, watching Richie’s eyes slowly change back to their chocolate brown colour and he smiled softly, “Yeah, yeah I love you. That’s it, come back to me.”

Before Richie could take his hand, Stan and Bev stormed into the bedroom, shoving Richie to the ground and pinning him down. Richie howled in pain at the impact and struggled, trying to get free from their hold.

Eddie gasped, moving closer to them, hoping they would believe him and let Richie go, “Woah, woah. What- he wasn’t going to hurt me. I had it under control.”

Bev and Stan looked at each other and released their grip on Richie, allowing him to scramble to his feet and over to where Eddie was standing, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, no you didn’t hurt me,” Eddie breathed, relief flooding through him that Richie was okay and back to his normal self.

Stan sighed and exited the kitchen and Bev looked at the mess on the floor, “Eddie, that was a close call, maybe you should leave? Give Richie some space and time to regain control?” It made sense, for Eddie to leave, to clean himself up and let Richie calm down, but he didn’t _want_ to leave.

Richie’s head snapped around and he looked at Beverly with wide eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt him! Why should he leave?!" He asked, getting angry again.

Eddie shook his head, “I’m not- I’m not leaving, but I am going to clean up in the bathroom.” He said seriously before vanishing down the hall. He washed and disinfected the cut on his hand before bandaging it up and returning to the living room area. Richie was alone now, sitting on the bed, head in his hands. “Hey,” Eddie whispered.

"Hey..." Richie muttered, looking up at him. "Eds, I'm so fucking sorry..." He breathed, looking back down at his feet. "I truly am. I'm fucking sorry."

“It’s okay, it was my fault, I smashed the glass and then cut myself and it took you by surprise.” Eddie slowly walked over to where Richie was sitting and he moved onto his lap, “I think it’s about time we broke the ice though,” he whispered and held out his wrist. “Go on.”

"What?" Richie said with wide eyes. "Why the hell would you want me to bite you, Eddie?! I could end up killing you! Are you insane?" He said, staring at him.

“Because I trust you. I trust that you won’t go too far,” Eddie held out his wrist more firmly. “Go on. Do it. It’s okay.”

He watched as Richie licked his lips, taking Eddie’s forearm in his grip gently. He looked up, making eye contact with Eddie as his bore his fang, lifting his wrist to his mouth and biting down, piercing the skin. Eddie didn’t even flinch as he felt the blood pour from his veins and into Richie’s mouth, in fact, it was kind of erotic. His lips parted at the feeling and his eyes drifted shut as a moan left his throat, “ _Oh_.”

It didn’t last long, not as long as Eddie would have liked, barely a few seconds. Richie ripped his mouth from the skin and swallowed thickly, taking in Eddie’s flushed appearance, eyes filled with lust. Remnants of Eddie’s blood was trickling down his chin and Eddie fought back a whimper as Richie leaned up to whisper into his ear, “You taste so fucking amazing..."

Eddie’s eyes fell closed, his whole body pliant, “Feels amazing,” he breathed and leaned down, closing the gap between them as he sucked Richie’s tongue into his mouth, tasting his own blood against his lips.

Richie’s arms wrapped tight around Eddie’s waist, tugging him closer. His eyes looked up, filled with a sense of vulnerability, “When I was...you know. Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?”

Eddie looked down, properly sitting on Richie’s lap and he ran his fingers through his curls, “Of course I meant it, why would I say I loved you if I didn’t?”

"I don't know. To distract me?" Richie said, kissing his neck. "I love you too, Eddie." He confessed against the skin of his neck. Eddie’s heart rate picked up speed and a smile worked its way onto his lips.

“You do?”

"Yeah. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love, but here I am. I fucking love you, Eds. So fucking much." Richie admitted, looking at him with lovestruck eyes.

Eddie let out a giggle, meeting his eyes the love in his own mirroring Richie’s,  “Did I taste nice?”

"You taste incredible, baby. I've never tasted anything so good before." He said sincerely, kissing down his neck, sucking on his pulse point, grazing his fangs over it lightly.

Eddie let out a gasp and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back, ‘Richie…” he breathed, his jaw dropping open. “ When- when you said you wanted to- bite me...during sex?” He breathed. “I-I think that would be hot.”

"Really?" Richie asked, grinning. "Oh my god." He breathed when realization hit him and his smile turned into a lustful smirk. "You liked it, didn't you?" He asked, amused.

Eddie flushed and he looked away, “It was- it felt good Richie. You- you have _no_ idea how it felt.”

"Describe it to me." Richie said, squeezing Eddie's thighs in his hands and licking his lips.

Eddie swallowed, “It was like, this intense feeling and it was so overpowering and almost erotic like. If you kept going, or like, I don’t know, I could have just... _came._ ”

"If I had kept going, you would have died." Richie pointed out, reaching up and capturing Eddie's lips in a kiss. "But that's never gonna happen. I promise."

Eddie returned the kiss as passionately as he could, “I love you,” he whispered. “Like, you stood up for me against my mother. No one would have ever done that. She’s pretty scary.”

"Scarier than a vampire?" He grinned, flipping them over and pushing Eddie down on the bed. "I'm not afraid of anything apart of losing you, Eddie."

“Oh yes, definitely scarier than a vampire,” Eddie giggled as his back hit the bed, “You’re not- you’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere.”

"Well, I do hope so." Richie's stroked his cheek. "You'd break my dead, cold stoned heart." He smiled down at him before closing the space between them and kissing his lips.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, tugging him close as he hooked a leg up and over his hip, “Not that cold stoned if you’re in love,” he whispered.

"So fucking in love..." Richie breathed, kissing him passionately and holding onto Eddie's thigh. "Desperately, completely, utterly in love..."

“Crazily, passionately, deeply in love,” Eddie breathing back, into Richie’s mouth. “I want you to tie me up, like you said,” he whispered. “Tie me up, and bite me. I know you want to.”

"Who would have imagined that behind your pastel sweaters there was a kinky little thing hiding." Richie grinned, pinning him down against the mattress, pulling his wrists above his head and holding them there.

Eddie felt his cheeks burn, biting his lip hard. Even though they had been having sex for a few weeks now, Richie never failed to make Eddie blush. “M’full of surprises.”

"I can tell." Richie grinned, liking his lips and picked up his belt, tying Eddie's wrists together and then tying the other end to the headboard of the bed. He stared down at him and undressed him slowly, brushing his fingers all over his skin getting him worked up. "Look at you. So hard for me already."

Eddie’s back arched up with every brush of Richie’s fingers, and his mind swam as his toes curled into the sheets, “R-Rich-”

Richie grinned down at him, his eyes slightly red and his fangs brushing over his lower lip. He loved how trustful Eddie was. He was naked, tied up in front of a vampire and yet he wasn't afraid. Richie loved him even more for that. He pushed Eddie's legs open and slid down with his head between them. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

Eddie gasped as Richie pushed his thighs apart, head buried between his legs, “A-Anything! Make me- make me fall apart,” he whined, “Please!”

“Gladly, my love,” Richie quipped before he buried his face completely between Eddie’s ass cheeks, moving his tongue in long, slow licks while he looked up at him with red, sparkly eyes. He took hold of Eddie's thighs, keeping him in place as he took his time in making him fall apart.

Whines and whimpers left Eddie’s lips as Richie’s tongue worked him open, licking over his hole and pushing his tongue past the rim to tease him. His hands were tugging against the belt, turning him on even more as he realised that there was no escaping. “Oh-oh god, please? Please!”

“I could leave you like this if I wanted to. Hard and desperate." He said with a wicked grin. He liked his lips and fangs as he looked up at him.

Eddie squirmed in the sheets, “N-no, no d-don’t,” he whined, “Please don’t leave me. I-I want you _need_ you, so badly.”

With a smirk on his lips, Richie took his sweet time making Eddie fall apart underneath him. He lubed up his fingers, pushing two past the rim and crooking them in search of his prostate. As Eddie’s back arched, his arms tugging at his restraints, Richie knew he’s found it.

All of his focus was centered around that one spot, bringing Eddie right to the edge, before stopping and letting him calm down. He would then repeat the process until he had Eddie squirming, sweating and needy underneath him. Soon, an hour had passed and Richie was still content with teasing Eddie, edging him over and over again, "You look so pretty when you're wrecked."

Eddie’s skin was sticking to the sheets, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat as Richie coaxed moans past his lips by rubbing over his prostate once more, “P-please, _uh_ ,” he whimpered. “P-please m-make me c-come!”

"You want to come?" Richie asked teasingly, rubbing his fingers in slow circles over Eddie's prostate. "Like this? Or you want me to fuck you?" He asked, licking his lips.

Eddie’s toes curled up into the sheets as Richie’s fingers brushed over his prostate, slowly, tortuously, “Y- _yes_ ,” He sobbed, head falling back as he arched his back, “F-Fuck me.”

Finally, Richie obliged, reaching for the lube and coating himself, lining up with Eddie’s well stretched hole. He paused for just a second, meeting Eddie’s lust filled eyes before he pushed all the way in, right to the hilt. “Fuck baby, you’re so sexy.”

As whimpers left Eddie’s lips,  Richie grinned, pulling out and thrusting back in, picking up a rough pace. Carefully, he leaned his mouth down towards Eddie’s neck, his fangs grazing over the skin. Eddie let out a broken moan, thighs wrapping around his waist and he shuddered, “Do it, do it Richie,” he whined and tugged on the belt.

Richie complied, because he just couldn't help himself, the need to taste Eddie was just too much to resist. With a feral groan, he buried his fangs into his pulse point,  immediately feeling his pleasure grow a million times more intense as Eddie's blood filled his senses.

Eddie’s body arched up into Richie’s the second his fangs pierced the skin. Every nerve was on fire and his cries of pleasure left nothing to the imagination. He was so close, so close, teetering right on the edge of release, just waiting for Richie to push him over.

At Eddie’s reaction, Richie changed thrusted against his prostate at the same time he sunk his fangs a little harder, holding Eddie down and groaning and growling like a hungry animal.

That was it, the change of angle as Richie thrust up against his prostate, his fangs buried deep in his neck, that pushed Eddie over the edge and he came. His whole body shook as his orgasm rolled through him, Richie’s hips fucking him through it at a brutal pace. Richie came soon after, parting from Eddie's neck and feeling his blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He groaned loudly, cried Eddie's name and collapsed on top of him.

Eddie actually passed out for a moment, at how intense it was, how hard he came. When he came to, he laughed low and rough, “Is that a thing for you? Denying me orgasm?”

"I guess it's a thing for you, too." Richie chuckled, holding Eddie. "Are you okay? I think you passed out." He said, touching his forehead to cool him down.

“You’re just that good,” Eddie whispered with a hum.. He glanced up to his hands that were still tied to the headboard and he bit his lip, “Gonna keep me tied up? Completely at your mercy?”

Richie giggled and unfastened the belt, freeing Eddie and then licking the wound on his neck, cleaning it up. "There you go..."

“Mhmm, thank you,” Eddie whispered and wrapped his body around Richie’s, resting his head on his chest, eyes dropping closed.

"I wish I was warmer." Richie said, with a hint of sadness in his voice as he watched Eddie's goosebumps appear on his skin and he wrapped the blanket around their bodies.

Eddie snuggled into Richie’s side, pressing soft kisses to his neck, “I love you just the way you are,” he mumbled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

"What t-the hell happened to y-you?!" Bill asked, referring to the bloody bruise on Eddie’s neck, his bruised wrists and the fingerprints all over his arms and neck. "Shit, Eddie! Are y-you okay?! I'm g-g-gonna call the p-police."

Eddie blinked in confusion, as he sat down in his seat,  “What are you talking about Bill?” He asked and looked at his reflection in the window. Holy fuck. “No uh? You don’t have to call the police, _trust me._ ”

"Are you k-kidding me?! He's abusing y-y-you! He is a-an abuser! A filthy a-abusing motherfucker!" Bill protested, checking his friends for other injuries. "I'm g-g-gonna fight him! He needs to g-go to jail!"

Eddie covered Bill’s mouth with his hand, “Shut up!” Eddie hissed. “He is _not_ abusing me for fucks sake. We just have a...really freaking good sex life.”

Bill's eyes widened. "Freaking g-good?! You're c-c-covered in marks and b-bruises! And your neck was b-bleeding!" Bill protested, shocked.

Eddie pulled out a disinfectant wipe and scrubbed the dry blood from his neck, “I’m not being abused, do you really think that I’d be smiling if I was being abused?”

"I don't k-know. Maybe he's d-d-drugging you. Are y-you drugged up?" Bill asked, checking his pupil

“No, I’m not drugged up either. Stop worrying about me.” Eddie pushed Bill’s hands away from his face.

"As if." Bill muttered. "I don't l-l-like t-this Richie guy one b-bit." He said, glancing at his bruises once again.

Eddie covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin, “Bill, please stop worrying,” he whispered. “I love him.”

“W-What?” Bill asked, voice laced in disbelief.

Eddie looked at Bill, “I love him,” he whispered again, very serious this time. “And this,” he gestured to the marks on his body, “It’s consensual. It’s not abuse if you beg for it Bill.”

"That's d-d-disgusting and I'm b-b-blocking you in r-real life." Bill said with a grimace on his face, opening his notebook.

Eddie snorted, glad to finally have Bill off his case and he turned to focus on class. It was the only lecture Eddie had that day and when it came to a close just after 1, Eddie was starving. “I’m going to get something to eat Bill, you coming?”

"I've g-gotta go to b-b-biology. I'll see you l-later." he said, collecting his stuff and standing up. He flashed Eddie a smile and left.

After he packed up all of his things, Eddie headed off campus to the Deli that was near his apartment. He picked up his sandwich with a smile, planning on heading home to change before heading over to Richie.s JUst as he rounded the corner however, his boyd collided with anothers,”Oh! I am so sorry!”

"No problem, sweetheart," The man spoke and Eddie looked up gasping and jumping back. The man before him had dirty yellow hair, and his eyes were glowing red, fangs overlapping his lips.

He stumbled back into the alleyway, his body shaking with fear. This time, when he saw the familiar fangs of a vampire, he _was_ scared. Terrified even.

"Aw, don't be scared." He spoke, backing him further into the alley, so his back was pushed up against the stone wall. "You know, rumour has it you're Richard’s mate now." He said, growling slightly. "But I have always wanted to taste something sweet."

Eddie was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread, of _death._ His lips parted and he let out a loud, high pitched scream. He was going to die, he was about to die in a dirty alleyway at the hands of a vampire.

The vampire grabbed his neck and shut him up, smelling his neck where Richie had bit him. "Delicious." He growled, ghosting his yellow-ish fangs over his skin.

A sob broke past Eddie’s lips as his air supply was cut off, his body lifting off the ground at the rough grip, “P-please d-don’t.”

Just as the vampire grinned, sickly and sweet, baring his fangs to go for the kill, a familiar voice rang through the alleyway.

"Bowers." Richie growled. His eyes were bright red and his fangs pearly white and he had the look of an alpha predator on his face. "Let him go." He snarled between his teeth.

The vampire, _Bowers_ , just chuckled and gripped onto Eddie’s throat tighter. He kicked his legs in the air, trying to make the vampire let him go, “R-Ric-chie. H-he-elp.”

"Don't make me tell you twice." Richie said, getting ready for the fight. "Let. Him. go." He growled again, showing his fangs more at his enemy.

Suddenly, Eddie was let go and he collided with the concrete. He gasped and gripped at his neck, trying to regain control of his breathing, head spinning due to the lack of air. The last thing he saw was “Bowers” snarling at a Richie before vanishing into the street as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

When Eddie opened his eyes again he wasn’t in the alleyway anymore, he was laying in Richie’s bed, in his dorm room. His throat was sore, constricting as he swallowed. He turned his head to the side and jumped as he wasn’t met with the sight of Richie, but Stan. “H-hi St-an,” He croaked.

"Hey." Stan replied, offering him a glass of water. "Drink this." He said, examining Eddie's neck. "You should be fine, don't worry. That bastard could have done much worse."

Eddie drank the water and sat the glass to the side, “Who- who was th-that guy?” He asked quietly. “H-how did Richie- get to me so quickly?”

"He could smell him. Well, he smelled your fear, probably." He said, refilling his glass. "That was Henry Bowers. Richie and him have history. They hate each other, so Bowers probably wanted to piss him off by attacking you." Stan explained.

Eddie pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knees, “W-where is Richie?” He asked quietly.

"Looking for him." Stan said. He had told Richie to just let it go, but Richie's anger was just too strong. "Don't worry, Eddie." Stan said. "Richie is strong."

Worry settled in Eddie’s stomach and he closed his eyes, “Can I sleep s-some more?” He whispered. “Please?”

Stan nodded and left Eddie alone so he could sleep more. Bev looked at him from her position on the bed. “What if Richie doesn’t come back,” she whispered. “It’s already been a day.”

Just as the words left her lips, the door was yanked open and Richie stumbled in. His clothes were ripped and his hair was messy. "Eddie!" He said as soon as he saw him.

Eddie’s eyes shot open and his whole body jerked up as he practically threw himself across the room.

He threw himself into Richie’s arms and wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, “Richie. Richie, Richie, Richie.”

Richie wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He smelled his scent, almost groaning against his skin. "Eddie... Eddie, Eddie, Eddie..." He repeated like a mantra, getting high on his scent and feeling "alive" again. Even though they had only been apart for a day, it felt like a year.

“Where- where have you been?” Eddie gasped desperately, tears spilling out of his eyes and against Richie’s skin. He hadn’t realised that Beverly and Stan had left. “I- I was so scared.”

"I was looking for that filthy bastard that dared to lay a finger on you." Richie said, holding him even closer. "I'm so sorry, my love, are you okay?"

“Did you find him?” Eddie whispered, avoiding his question. The fear that he felt when Henry was up in his face, hand wrapped around his neck, was still etched in his mind, especially with Richie gone.

“I did, but he got away,” Richie breathed, holding him closer, tighter.

Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder, simply breathing him in, “It’s okay, he’s gone for now. We’re both safe and okay.”

Richie closed his eyes. What Eddie said was true but, he wasn’t sure for how long it would be.

* * *

 

Henry had just sort of….vanished, yet neither Richie nor Eddie forgot about him. He was an itch in the back of Richie’s mind, the reason that he held Eddie tighter when he slept, the reason he walked him to and from class every day.

One night, they were laying together on Richie’s bed, tangled underneath the sheets. Richie’s hand was trailing patterns up and down Eddie’s skin and it was calming, “Chee?”

"Yes, my love?" Richie said, looking down at him. He thought Eddie had falling asleep in the meanwhile as he had been so quiet.

Eddie sat up a little so he could look at Richie properly, “What’s going to happen when I get older?”

"Well..." Richie smiled, adjusting Eddie's hair with his fingers. "You're gonna get wrinkles and white hair. Maybe get even shorter, which will be fun. Then, when you're _really_ old, you're gonna die." Richie explained quietly. "That's how it's supposed to be."

Eddie blinked, “And what? Are you just gonna watch from a distance as I grow up? That’s- that’s not fair.

Nothing about, about _this_ is fair.”

"Distance?" Richie smiled. "I'm not gonna go anywhere far from your side, Eddie." He said. "Look, I never asked for this. I wanted to get old, you know? I wanted to get married and have kids and watch them grow up." He explained. "I never wanted immortality. I still don't want it. But if I never had it I would have never met you, so now, for the first time in a hundred years, I feel like I have something worth living for."

Eddie sat back, “Yeah, yes I _get_ that. But do you have any idea how that’s going to make me feel? Getting older and you- you staying the _exact_ same.”

"I'm not interested in the way you look, Eddie. I'd love you in all shapes and sizes." Richie said, sitting up as well. "Why are you worrying about it now?"

“You will be, eventually, you’ll be interested,” Eddie sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get ice cream from the shop across the street. I’ll be right back.” He sat up, pulling his clothes on and he grabbed his wallet.

"No, wait." Richie grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What are you asking me to do, Eddie? You want me to turn you into a lifeless monster? You want to spend the rest of eternity drinking blood? You're asking me to kill you, do you even realize that?"

“I don’t know what I’m asking,” Eddie whispered. “I don’t know. All I _do_ know is that you and me, no matter what you say, we’re not going to last forever.”

"We're going to last for your forever, Eddie." Richie said, still holding his wrist. "You think I don't worry sometimes? That I don't think that you'll eventually want someone normal? Someone who's warm and you can hold at night without getting cold? Someone you can start a family with? Someone you can have a normal, nice dinner date with?" Richie said, looking in his eyes. "You're not the only one who worries here, Eddie."

Eddie wiped at his eyes, at the tears that pooled there, “I know,” his voice cracked. “I know I’m not the only one who worries.” Slowly he pulled his wrist out of Richie’s grip. “I’ll be right back.”

"Aren't you going to tell me that that will never happen? That you'll never want anyone over me?" Richie called, but Eddie had already closed the door.

“That will never happen,” Eddie whispered as he crossed the street to the store, his eyes wet with tears. “I’ll never want _anyone_ over you.” He bought the tub of ice cream but just as he left the store he felt a hand over his mouth, and everything went black.

* * *

 

Eddie opened his eyes, feeling drugged as he took in his surroundings. When they settled on a figure in the dark, he knew immediately that this was Henry. As he moved to sit up, Eddie realised that he was bound up, wrists tied behind his back and legs bound together.

“No point in struggling, sweetheart, you’re not going anywhere,” Henry hissed and just like that, he was right in front of Eddie, grasping his chin between his fingers. “So delicate, so sweet. I can’t wait to taste you.”

Eddie barely got a scream out before Henry’s fangs were buried in his neck, sucking the blood from one of his main veins. He didn’t drink for long, pulling off and shoving Eddie to the ground, wiping his mouth. “Eh, I’ve tasted better. Tozier should be here soon and then the real fun will begin.”

Henry stalked over to the opposite wall and picked up a large spear, pouring some black liquid over the sharp point. Eddie’s vision strained to see what it was, but he didn’t have to wonder for long as Henry crossed the room in a flash, bending the spear so it was in front of Eddie. “When Richie gets here, I’m going to throw this and you are going to watch as he dies, completely helpless.”  

Henry’s sinister smirk was the last thing Eddie was before he passed out once more.

* * *

 

“He was only meant to go to the fucking store down the street,” Richie growled as he paced back and forth, Bev and Stan only a few feet away. “He should be back by now. Why isn’t he back by now?”

“Maybe he went home? You said you guys had a fight?” Bev suggested, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling that something bad had happened.

“It wasn’t a fight Bev, it was just a difference of opinion. He wouldn’t have gone home without telling me. He said he was coming straight back and he would have.” He sat down, burying his face in his hands. Eddie would have told him he wasn’t coming back. He would have called or sent a message. “I’m going to call him again.”

The phone rang five times, and just when Richie thought it was going to reach Eddie’s voicemail, the phone was answered. “Oh thank god, Eddie where the hell are you?”

“ _Eddie is a little....preoccupied right now_.” Just at the sound of the voice on the other line made Richie’s spine stand up straight. _No._

“Bowers, if you’ve hurt him I fucking swear to god I will rip you limb from limb,” He spat down the line, already standing up and heading to the door.

“ _He’s so delicate, Tozier. I don’t know how you handle it. His blood was a little sweeter than normal, but I can say I’ve tasted better, nothing to scream about_.” Richie’s hand gripped tighter onto his phone and he closed his eyes, trying to sense Eddie. When he finally got a hit, he was off like a bullet, followed closely behind by Stan and Bev.

The warehouse was located in a rural area of Brooklyn. There were no houses nearby and Richie could only come to the conclusion that it was so no-one could hear Henry’s victims screams. Their loud, terrified pleas for help that would go unanswered as he slowly drained them, dragging it out for as long as he could.

It was nothing more than a game to the bastard.

“Richie wait, what if it’s a trap?” Stan called as Richie made a move to enter the warehouse. Always the voice of reason.

“I don’t care. Eddie is in there and right now, he is my main priority. You don’t have to come help me, I would appreciate it if you did, but you don’t have to.” Richie answered before he turned around, rushing into the building.

It was damp and extremely cold, definitely not a place that Eddie deserved to be. He deserved to be at home, warm in his bed, safe and protected.

Richie promised him he would keep him safe, and he couldn’t even do that. Shaking his head, he barged his way through the doors, eyes automatically clocking on Eddie who was restrained on the floor. He knew Henry was somewhere in the building, but he couldn’t care less as he shot across the room, bending down to cradle Eddie’s head in his lap.

He was unconscious, and there was blood trickling out of the fang bites on his neck and his wrist. _Fucker._ Before Richie could get up to deal with the problem that was Henry, Eddie’s eyes blinked open, “Hey, hey baby, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

Eddie’s eyes was glazed over, as though he was drugged up and a whimper escaped his lips, “That’ll never happen,” he whispered, “I’ll never want anyone over you. M’sorry Chee.”

Richie held Eddie between his arms and undid the knots of the ropes. "It's okay love, it's okay, I've got you." He whispered into his hair.

That was when Henry’s voice echoed through the warehouse, cold and sinister, “Oh how sweet. Really, my dead cold heart is just warming up at this interaction. I knew you wouldn’t be far away, that the need to come to your humans rescue would be too much to ignore.” He stepped out of the shadows.

Fangs extracting, Richie turned his head when Henry walked towards them and his eyes turned red. "Bowers." He growled, "What do you want?”

“You. You fucked me up Tozier. Humiliated me. Ruined me and now I’m gonna do the same to you. I’m going to ruin your eternity. I’m going to make you watch as I drain your precious little human of every drop of blood in his body.” He spat.

Richie stood up, shielding Eddie with his own body. "I'd like to see you try. We're three, you're alone. What do you even think you're gonna do? We can destroy you." Richie snarled, assuming a guard position and showing his fangs. "You're gonna regret what you did to him."

Henry chuckled darkly, walking back and forth, “You know, Tozier, I used to admire you. Your ability to read minds, to find out people’s deepest darkest thoughts. And you used it against me.” As he spoke his voice raised until it was almost a scream.

"I did what I had to do!" Richie screamed back. "You were a traitor! You wanted to take my place." He growled and grabbed Henry by his collar. "You made me do that, Bowers, don't forget that." He said, throwing him against a wall.

Henry shot up and grabbed his weapon from the side, “Read my mind Tozier, tell everyone watching what I’m thinking. Tell them all what I’m about to to,” He hissed, gripping the spear in a tight grip.

Richie looked down at the spear and then his eyes shot to Eddie. He knew about Bowers' plan, he could read it in his mind. "Bev, Stan. Take Eddie and take him away." He said slowly, turning his attention back to Henry. " _NOW!_ "

It felt as though time slowed to a stop. Richie watched as Henry raised the spear, aiming for him and he braced himself for the impact. Eddie would be safe with Bev and Stan, and then they would get rid of Henry. He watched the spear be released, and he closed his eyes, but just before the spear would have penetrated his stomach he was pushed out of the way, body colliding with the ground.

His eyes flew open, and they sight that greeted him made him want to vomit. Eddie was standing in the place where Richie had been, the spear meant for him impaled through his stomach. Eddie’s eyes were wide, mouth agape in shock and his legs caved in from underneath him as his body fell to the ground.

" _NO!_ " Richie cried, rushing to Eddie's side and cradling him in his arms,  pressing his cold hand to Eddie's wound around the wooden end of the spear. "CALL 911!" Richie screamed to Bev and Stan, who had taken care of Henry. "It's going to be okay baby, hey, look at me." He said, looking into Eddie’s  eyes. "You're fine. You're going to be fine."

Eddie gripped onto Richie’s arm, his fingers shaking, blood dribbling from his mouth and down his chin, “C-Chee- Chee I- I’m s-sorry.” His teeth were chattering and his body was becoming stiff in Richie’s arms.

"No, no, hey, it's okay. Baby, look at me." He cupped his cheek and stared in his eyes. "You can't die, okay? You can't, because we love each other. We need to stay together." He said, stroking his cheekbone. "Stay with me, Eddie. I'm begging you. Please, stay with me. I love you."

A few tears escaped Eddie’s eyes, trailing down his cheeks, “I-I love- I love you too,” he whispered. “I’m-I’m scared Chee- I don’t-I don’t want t-to die.”

"You're not going to die." Richie said calmly, looking in his eyes and trying to soothe him. "The ambulance is coming. They're going to fix you up and you're gonna be as good as new." He said with a nod of his head. "You're going to be fine. I love you, Eddie. You can't leave me... Not yet."

Eddie brought his hand up, caressing Richie’s cold cheek, his breathing becoming more shallow, “You-you are th-the _best_ th-thing That has ever h-happened to m-me.” He whispered. Richie could see his eyes losing focus he could feel him drifting. “I-I l-love you. P-promise me y-you won’t d-do anything s-stupid?”

"What do I do?!" Richie cried, looking up at Stan and Bev and taking Eddie's hand in his own. "What the fuck do I do?!" He sounded desperate, broken. He looked at them while clutching Eddie to his chest.

Beverly looked solemn, eyes full of sadness, “H-he’s going to d-die Richie. I can f-feel it.”

As Eddie coughed up more blood, his eyes dropped, Stan cleared knowing what he was going to say would cause Richie great conflict, “Change him.”

"What?!" Richie cried, staring up at Stan with wide eyes. "No, no, no, I can't do that to him..." He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't. I can't... I can't do it. He's going to hate me."

Eddie’s head rolled back, “Chee...” he mumbled as his vision totally blacked out and he collapsed into Richie’s arms, lifeless.

“If you’re going to change him. You have to do it now!” Stan cried. “Richie you have to do it now.”

Richie stared at them and then down at Eddie. He couldn't lose him, but he didn't want to curse him forever. "I..." He let out a broken sob before he buried his fangs in Eddie's neck, spouting venom in his veins.

Beverly walked over to where Eddie’s lifeless body was cradled in Richie’s lap and she grabbed the end of the spear, pulling it out of Eddie’s stomach and throwing it to the side, “We have to leave. Now. We have to get him somewhere safe so he can go through the change.”

Richie nodded and stood up, holding Eddie in his arms, carrying him outside. They chose to take him to their cottage outside Manhattan, where no one was going to disturb them. When they arrived, Richie carried Eddie to the bedroom and laid Eddie down on his bed.

He never once left Eddie’s side, almost as if he was mourning. The only time he ever left the bedroom was if he had to eat. Beverly and Stan had stocked up on blood from the hospital and it was storing in the fridge, ready for Eddie to drink when he woke up. As a newborn, they expected him to be incredibly hungry.

The transition process lasted about a week, Bev reassuring Richie that it was working as she could see his skin change, becoming more sharp and pure with each passing day. “He’s going to be just fine,” she whispered. “I can sense it. He-he’s going to be very special.”

Richie nodded and then sighed, rubbing his face. "I know. He always was special." Richie said, squeezing Eddie's hand. "I only hope he's not going to hate me."

Bev sat on the spare chair and touched Richie’s knee. “He’s not going to hate you. You just have to...not hate yourself okay?”

"I made the wrong choice, Bev. I was selfish and all I could think about was that I didn't want to lose him. And now he's cursed forever." Richie sighed, shaking his head and kissing Eddie's hand. "Because of me."

“Richie- Richie _no_. Just- Eddie’s not going to hate you. He’s not and neither should you hate yourself,” Bev reassured him, as best as she could.

"I just want him to wake up." Richie sighed, rubbing circles into Eddie's palm. "He's so cold... And he doesn't smell like _him_ anymore."

Bev swallowed, “I know, I know sweetie, but you did what you had to do. You did what you had to do to keep him with you.”

"What if that wasn't the right thing to do?" Richie asked and then sighed. "It was selfish, Bev. You know that. It was so fucking selfish of me."

“Maybe so, but didn’t you tell me that Eddie asked you about turning him? So he could spend forever with you? Wasn’t that what your fight was about?” She asked.

“It wasn’t a fight,” Richie corrected, “But yeah he did.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He didn’t know what he was asking for. I just want him to wake up, to be okay and not not hate me.”

“He’s not. I know he’s not, but what he /is/ going to be is confused, and thirsty. Stan and I are going to nip and get some AB positive for him okay? We are stocked up on the other blood types, but Stan thought we should get AB positive too.  If he wakes up before we get back, just keep him occupied. Talk to him, try and get him to tell you what he is feeling,” Beverly said before she stood up and left.

Richie nodded to himself and sighed heavily. He squeezed Eddie's and and kissed his forehead. "It's going to be okay, my love. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you. I'm gonna make you happy, I promise you. You're gonna be so happy..."

* * *

 

When Eddie opened his eyes, everything was heightened. He could make everything out so clearly, every tiny detail. His sense of smell was heightened, his sense of touch was heightened. What happened? Was he dead? “W-what? Where am I?”

"Hey, hey, calm down." Richie’s voice rang through his eyes, stronger than ever. "You're outside Manhattan, in a cottage Bev, Stan and I own and this is my bedroom." He said quietly. "Look at me, Eds. It's me." He said, holding his hand.

Eddie turned his head and he gasped as his heightened vision took in Richie. _Richie._ Oh god. If Eddie thought he was beautiful before, it was _nothing_ compared to now. “Richie...” he breathed out, “Hi...”

"Hi, baby..." Richie held his hand tightly. "How are you feeling?" He said, examining his face and running his hand through his soft curls.

Eddie tilted his head to the side, “I-I feel like if I move, I’m going to fly across the room,” he spoke quietly. “What happened? I-I don’t remember anything after I passed out. Did-did you kill Henry? Are Bev and Stan okay? Are _you_ okay?”

"We are all fine, my love. Well, Henry isn't." Richie said, leaning down to brush a lock of hair away from Eddie's face. "There's something I need to tell you, Eddie..." He took a deep breath and looked at him with guilt painted all over his face. "You were dying. Henry had hurt you and you were dying in my arms... I didn't know what to do, Eds. I couldn't lose you, not like that..."

Eddie blinked, “You bit me,” he whispered. “I know. I-I mean, if you didn’t I wouldn’t be here talking to you would I?” Eddie reached forward and touched Richie’s face. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

"It was selfish of me, Eddie, but I couldn't let you die like that... I couldn't lose you like that. Please don’t hate me." Richie sighed and held Eddie's face between his hands. "Baby, you understand that's right? I couldn't lose you.."

Eddie nodded his head, “Richie- Richie please calm down. I don’t- I don’t hate you. Why- why would I hate you?” He asked quietly. “But-but if I’m a vampire...why am I not thirsty? Why am I not desperate for blood?” Personally, Eddie could feel the thirst, but he was more enamoured with how Richie looked. “You’re even more gorgeous with heightened sight than without. _Wow._ ”

Richie blinked before he launched himself forward, pressing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Eddie's small, cold frame. "You're gorgeous. You've always been gorgeous." He said against his lips.

Eddie gasped as Richie pressed their mouths together, and it was like no other kiss they had shared before. Eddie was immediately hooked, like a drug, “Oh, oh wow. You- this feels so good. Us.” He looked down at their entwined bodies. “We’re the same temperature now.”

Richie stared in his eyes and cupped his cheeks. "We are." He agreed, leaning down to brush their cheeks together. "You feel so good against me..."

As his eyes closed over, Eddie lost himself in the feeling, the electric feeling against his skin that sparked whenever Richie touched him. When he opened his eyes, he gasped, as he caught his reflection in the mirror that was behind the bed. “Oh my god.” Now Eddie was never one to say he was gorgeous, or beautiful, but his reflection caught him by surprise.

Richie kissed down his neck as Eddie watched his reflection in the mirror. He ran his hands up and down his body, worshipping every single inch of his newly porcelain skin. They were mates, there was no way anyone could have denied that. They had been made to be with each other, Richie was sure about that.

Eddie’s eyes closed as Richie kissed down his neck, his emotions as well as his sexual need were also heightened. He pulled Richie away from his neck and collided their lips together once more. He only planned on shifting on the bed slightly, but his new found strength had other plans as he ended up flipping them over so he was on top. He let out a giggle, “Ooooohh. Oh that was fun!” He grinned down at Richie who was flat on his back. “Am I stronger than you now?”

"You wish." Richie laughed, putting his hands on Eddie's thighs. "I'm just going easy on you, kiddo. Don't want to hurt you on your birthday." He smiled, licking his own lower lip and then chewing on it as he looked up at his lover.

Eddie let out another giggle and he leaned down to press their lips back together, whimpering into the kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

"Aren't you thirsty?" Richie asked, pulled away from Eddie's mouth. "When I turned into a vampire I was so thirsty I felt like I could have drank a pool of blood." He said, frowning a little. "Don't you want to eat?"

“I mean, I am thirsty, but it’s not that prominent right now. I just want to kiss you some more,” Eddie breathed and tugged Richie closer.

Richie smiled, a little amazed, and kissed Eddie back, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his other hand in his soft curls, deepening the kiss and holding Eddie against his chest. Just as they were getting into it, the door opened and the voices of Stan and Bev floated through. A growl left Eddie’s throat at their impeccable timing.

“Ugh.”

Richie pulled away from his mouth and kissed Eddie's throat with a smile. "You growled. I like it." He stood up and offered Eddie his hand. "Come on, let's get you something to drink."

Eddie smiled at him and nodded, taking the hand and following Richie into the living room, where Bev and Stan were unpacking the blood bags. “Hi.”

"Hey, Eddie. You look amazing, how are you feeling?" Beverly asked, pouring a sack of AB positive into a glass and handing it to him. "You must be starving. Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Eddie looked down at the blood in the glass. Even with it so close, the smell taking over, it wasn’t _that_ strong “I guess I’m a little thirsty,” he shrugged and swallowed the contents, sitting the glass to the side. “Tastes nice.”

"Doesn't it?" Richie joined, wrapping his arms around Eddie from behind. He relaxed into his chest, his eyes dropping closed. Eddie tilted his head to the side as Richie buried his face into his neck, kissing his skin. He wanted to be close to him all the time, anytime.

As he finished the second glass of blood, he sat it on the counter, “Not so thirsty anymore,” he whispered. “Is that normal? For a newborn not to demolish all those bags?”

"It happens sometimes." Stan said. "I had a lot of control as well, so I figured it depends on the person's nature. Richie and Beverly are both impulsive and aggressive. Their transition was much more difficult." He explained, rolling his eyes as Richie kept leaving kisses on Eddie's neck.

Eddie wanted to focus on Stan, he really did, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. He bit down on his lip and turned to face both Bev and Stan, “I-um, if I were you guys, I’d leave. Just for a little while,” Eddie whispered.

Beverly rolled her eyes with an amused smile and grabbed Stan's hand. They left the house and Richie smirked against his cold skin, while his arms tightened around him. Eddie span around in Richie’s arms, so fast that he almost lost balance, “ _That_ is going to take some getting used to. Being fast.”

“You're gonna learn how to control it." Richie said, putting his hands on Eddie's hips and lifting him up. He sat him down on the kitchen counter and stepped between the cradle of his legs. "We have forever." He said, looking in his eyes.

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and giggled as his strength made him surge forward, “I think I like being a little stronger than you right now.”

Richie grinned and kissed down his neck, leaving bruising kisses and holding Eddie's hips tight. "Then show me how strong you can be." He smirked against his skin, speaking with a teasing tone of voice.

“Is that a challenge?” Eddie grinned with a gleam in his eye as he hopped down off the counter and pushed Richie up against the wall...on the other side of the room.

Richie grinned and his eyes darkened, with just a little hint of red in them. "Yes it is." He said, liking his lips and staring at Eddie with hungry eyes.

As his eyes darkened, Eddie wondered if his look resembled the one he was receiving from Richie right now as he pulled his face towards him. A giggle escaped Eddie’s lips and he pulled Richie back down into another kiss.

He was going to have fun with this.

* * *

 

“No, no no. Absolutely _not_.” Eddie protested, backing up, away from the three vampires staring at him. “No! You are not putting me into a coffin and burying me. It’s not happening. Can’t I just disappear? Do I really need to have a funeral?”

“Well, it'd be the best option." Richie said with a nod. He looked at Stan and he agreed immediately. "If you went missing, people might recognise you. If you are dead, people won't pay attention.”

“So what- you put me in a coffin and they bury me?” He asked. To begin with, he thought it was a joke, but he realized that was exactly what was going to happen. “Nope. Nope. No way.”

"We'll dig you out! You'll just have to lay very still for a couple of hours. It's not like you need oxygen, anyway." Richie said, shrugging and smiling. "We will figure it out, okay? But you need to die. they all need to think that you're dead.”

Eventually, Eddie let out a sigh, nodding his head softly, “Yeah. Yeah okay. Okay. But you have to promise me you’ll dig me out. Okay? Promise me Richie.”

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll dig you out, Eds." Richie assured him, kissing his forehead. "I promise, my love. And then we're gonna be together forever."

Eddie nodded his head, “Okay, okay.” He swallowed. “Okay, you can bury me and then dig me out. Oh god, Bill’s gonna be heartbroken. What are we going to say? How did I die?”

"We're gonna make something up." Richie assured him, winding his arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to worry about a thing, alright? I've got this. _We've_ got this." He ran his fingers up and down Eddie’s spine, "I'm sorry, baby. I wish this wasn't necessary."

“It’s okay,” Eddie whispered. “I mean, what’s a few hours underground to spending forever with you?”

Richie grinned and looked up at his friends, nodding. "Alright, then. We've got a funeral to organise."

* * *

 

Eddie had asked if he could stay out of the planning, and Bev had taught him how to lay completely still. He was terrified, absolutely terrified, but he trusted that Richie would dig him out.

The service was...bittersweet. Eddie could hear every word, something he never thought would happen. He wasn’t meant to hear what people said about him at his funeral.

His mother cried.

Bill cried.

If Eddie could cry. He would have been.

He had no idea how long he lay there, but it must have been long enough for it to be dark out as he could heart motions above ground. He jumped as the case of the coffin broke open and Richie was looking down at him with a grin on his lips, 'May I?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Eddie stared up and him and let out a breath he didn’t need to hold, taking Richie’s hand tight, deathly tight and allowing him to pull him up and out the coffin. “That was awful, Chee. Never make me do that again.”

"I won't, I promise." Richie assured him, pulling him into a right hug. They dug the coffin back down and left the cemetery hand in had. "I'm sorry, baby, it was necessary." He said, winding an arm around his shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

Eddie nodded, “I know, I know it was necessary. It still- it was hard hearing Bill sob like that. He was my best friend.”

"He still is, Eds. You don't have to forget him." He looked down at him and nudged his hair. "It's going to be okay, my love. I promise you."

Eddie sighed and leaned up to press a kiss to Richie’s lips, “I have to tell you something,” he whispered. “Well, _show_ you something.”

"What's that?" Richie asked, curious. He looked up at him with a smile. "Because I thought I had seen it all."

With a grin, Eddie tugged him over to where there was a car parked. “Watch.” He stared at the car, and he grinned as he moved towards them, without being touched. “I can _move_ things. Without touching them.”

"Holy shit." Richie said, lifting his eyebrows. "And I thought mind reading was cool." He said, looking between the car and Eddie.

Eddie grinned, “How Cool is that! I mean, like, really cool! I figured it out when I was alone in the coroner's office. I looked at a book and it just....moved.”

"Pretty cool, yeah." Richie agreed, nodding his head. "Be sure not to let anyone see, okay? That'd be hard to explain."

Eddie nodded his head softly, “Right, Yeah. That would be awkward.”

Richie took his hand. "There's somewhere I want to take you next week. It's like a vampires get together. We meet up, drink together, listen to music. Like a party, bit just for us. How does that sound?"

“Yeah, yes that sounds amazing. Really amazing. Yes.” Eddie agreed with a nod, “It would be nice to meet more vampires.”

"Great." Richie smiled, squeezing his hand. "I promise you're going to have fun. It's a nice event. Nice club, nice people. Nice blood."

Eddie hummed as they walked back to the cottage, leaving the graveyard in the distance. “Am I gonna meet people from your past?”

“What do you mean?" Richie asked, frowning a bit. They walked inside the house and Richie shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders.

Eddie raised his eyebrow, “You know, like, past people. People you’ve been with...in the past. You can’t expect me to believe you haven’t had sex since you’d been turned.”

"Well..." Richie rubbed the back of his head. "What if you're going to? They're past people, right? Because it's in the _past_. They don't matter anymore." Richie said, pouring blood in two glasses.

Eddie couldn’t help the low growl that ripped out of his throat and he took a large gulp of the blood, “Right. Right. The past, because you’re mine.”

Richie raised his eyebrows and smiled at him. "What's that? Are you jealous?" he asked, grinning and chuckling.

“What? No. I’m not- I’m not _jealous_ ,” Eddie looked at him. “Shut up. Don’t laugh at me.”

"I'm not laughing at you. I think it's hot." Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Can't wait to show you off."

Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck, smiling, “Mhmm. Can’t wait.”

* * *

 

The following week, the four of them went to the secret club where the vampires met. Richie was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and skinny jeans, and as soon as they walked in the club, a lot of eyes turned towards him. Eyes from those that used to get a slice of that body. Richie kept his arm around Eddie's shoulders, smirking. "What do you think?"

“It’s nice,” Eddie gritted out, glaring at anyone who even so much as _looked_ at Richie in the wrong way. He could feel that his lip was curled up in a permanent snarl, growls rising up in his throat.

"Rich!" A girl with long, shiny blond hair ran to Richie and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was wearing a tight dress and red lipstick that left a mark on Richie's cheek when she kissed it. Immediately, Eddie hated her. "I've missed you so much! Where have you been, honey?"

Richie ran a hand through his hair, casually, "Here and there. This is Eddie.” Eddie stiffened as the girl completely ignored him and focused on Richie. Eddie felt a growl rise up in his throat as he shot her daggers. “Get acquainted baby and I’ll go get us some drinks,” he pressed a lingering kiss to Eddie’s cheek and headed to the bar.

When Richie left to get some blood, Eddie turned to her, eyes narrow and body stiff, “Keep your hands off my man.”

She laughed and looked at him from head to toes. "Step out of my way, kid. He was mine before you were even born." She said with a smile and a wink.

Eddie’s jaw dropped open in shock, eyes wide. Before he could retaliate, Richie was back, passing hima glass full of what Eddie assumed was AB positive blood. He watched as the girl wrapped her arm around Richie’s bicep, "You look so fit, Richie..." She bit her lower lip.

If Eddie had the ability to go red in the face, he would have, no questions asked. His jaw locked and before he could talk himself out of it, Eddie grabbed Richie and shoved them against the wall, tongue down his throat.

Richie's eyes widened as he was startled for a moment, then, considering the passion and the possessiveness Eddie was kissing him with, he wrapped his arms around him waist and pulled him even closer, opening his mouth for Eddie's tongue and burying a hand in his hair.

Eddie moved his mouth down Richie’s jaw to his neck, “You’re _mine_ no one else’s. Mine.” He growled into his ear as he did what Richie had done to him countless times. He bit him. As Richie’s head fell back, it only spurred Eddie on more and he grinned as he was tugged along towards the bathroom and pushed inside.

The second the door was closed and bolted into a lock, Eddie tackled Richie to the floor, pulling at his pants as he undid his own, “You’re mine. You’re _mine._ Not hers. Mine.”

He felt Richie pull his  shirt over his head as he nodded, sitting up and kissing Eddie's chest as the other boy straddled his lap. "Yours, baby, fucking yours. I don't even know what you're talking about but yeah. I'm yours."

Quickly, like a man on a mission, Eddie pulled both their pants and underwear completely off before he sunk down on Richie, not even needing any preperation and moved his hips, “F-Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me Richie.”

Richie groaned loudly and gripped Eddie's hips, thrusting his hips upwards as his mouth fell open. He tilted his hips up so that each roll of Eddie’s hips caused his cock to brush against his prostate. "You're so fucking hot right now, Eds, holy shit." He moaned, hardly keeping up with Eddie's pace.

Eddie didn’t answer, he just kept rolling his hips and he leaned down to bite into Richie’s neck again, moaning as he was overcome with pleasure.  “I-I see w-why you like t-this. It’s so f-fucking hot C-Chee.”

Moans were leaving Richie’s lips as he gasped out Eddie’s name like a mantra, “Eddie, Eddie _fuck._ Keep

going, don't stop! Oh fuck!"

As Eddie rolled his hips down, Richie’s cock slamming against his prostate at just the right angle, his orgasm washed over him and he cried out, trembling. “ _Uh, uh, uh.”_  It was the fastest he had ever came, but it was probably one of the best orgasm of his life...or his immortal life. He continued rolling his hips, desperately trying to make Richie come, “C-Come for me Richie, C-Come on!”

Richie came inside him, collapsing back against the floor of the bathroom and he wrapped his hands around Eddie tighter. "Holy shit..." He breathed. "I should get you jealous more often if this is what I get."

Eddie growled into his neck, “Shut up. You didn’t hear what that bitch said to me. If she’s said what she said to you about me. Your reaction would have been the same.”

“Why? What did she say?" Richie asked, brushing his lips over Eddie's ear, gripping his hips a little tighter.

“Something like, ‘get out of my way he was mine before you were born’” Eddie felt another growl rise up in his throat. “Like that fucking matters.”

"We hooked up a couple of times." Richie said, shrugging. "Okay, maybe twenty or thirty, but it was in 1956." He said, not caring in the slightest.

Eddie looked down at him, “Now is _really_ not the time to brag about how many times you fucked that blonde outside Richie. Really not the time.” He moved off of Richie and pulled his clothes back on.

"Hey!" Richie laughed, standing up as well and adjusting his pants. "I wasn't bragging. I was _explaining._ " Richie pointed out. "Don't be jealous, baby love, you know you're the only one for me."

“Well I am jealous. I am really fucking jealous okay? She’s like...a pristine bitch who has been around for centuries. Wouldn’t you be jealous if someone came and hit on me right in front of you?” Eddie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, of course I'd be jealous." Richie said, pulling him into his arms. "But you don't have to worry about a single thing, Eds. You think I've let everyone I've been with bite me?"

Eddie shook his head, “No, but I didn’t exactly give you a choice, I just did it.”

"And I liked it." Richie pressed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. "The way I want you, Eds. I've never wanted anyone like this before."

Eddie looked at Richie, deep into his eyes, “Promise?” He whispered. “Promise me that I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.”

"I'm yours. You're mine. We belong to each other. That's how it's meant to be." Richie breathed against his lips, holding Eddie's cheek in his hand. Eddie gazed into his eyes, full of love and complete devotion.

“Can vampires get married?” Eddie asked quietly, nerves seeping into his voice.

"Yeah. Sure they can. Not in a church, obviously, but yeah." Richie said with a grin. "Why? Do you want to get married?"

Eddie nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah I wanna get married. See that really hot dude by the bar? I’m gonna ask him right now.”

"Fuck off!" Richie laughed, pulling away from Eddie and throwing his head back. "You're such a fucking dork." He grabbed his chin between his fingers and kissed him before he headed out of the door, hand in hand with him.

“Was that a yes?”  

"I don't recall having been asked a question." Richie smirked. "Maybe I should just go talk to Heather. I'm sure she's got a lot of things to say." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie shook his head and gripped Richie’s arm, “No. No. I was talking about you. Marry me?”

Richie grinned and picked Eddie up from the ground. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily, kissing his lips. "Yes. Fuck yes."

As Richie spun Eddie around, his eyes caught the look of the blonde at the bar and he childishly stuck his tongue out at her before turning his attention completely to Richie. “I love you.”

Richie’s eyes softened and he cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hands, pressing their lips together in a much softer kiss. “I love you too.”

Soon, Eddie would be integrated back into society and he would be greeted with a surprise that was Bill, having been told the truth by Stan and Beverly. Soon, he would be married to Richie, in a small intimate ceremony.

Right now though, Eddie was happy to just live in the moment with his fiance.

They did have forever after all.


End file.
